Third time's the charm
by Lady Lawy
Summary: This is a new gift fanfic for Nijuuni. Warning: threesome ahead between Axel, Roxas and Reno from FF! Thanks for reading and review please!
1. The Game Is Over

I wrote this fanfiction because of Nijuuni's awesome ARR fanart.

I had a friend translate it from the French just for you (since I usually write in French).

I hope you like it !

* * *

**The Game Is Over…**

"Dammit! I almost had him!"

The blond-haired boy glared at his TV screen, as if the buzzing piece of electronics was solely to blame for his defeat. He held his video controller firmly in both hands. He was far from being a video game addict, but that particular storyline had been quite catching. It was all Axel's fault! It had to be! It was _his_ game console after all. He clicked his tongue in irritation, the sound echoing in the living room. Roxas started a new game, determined to beat that annoying boss character once and for all.

"You look like you could do with some help, Roxy."

The teenage boy didn't bother turn his head toward the newcomer leaning against the doorframe, still at a safe distance from him. He only spared him a quick glance from the corner of an ice blue eye. The other man's shirt was only half buttoned-up… or half unbuttoned depending on the frame of mind of the person watching.

To the blond boy, it was the trigger to a flashing warning sign in his head – 'beware, dangerous perv behind'. No matter how furtive Roxas's glance had been, the man took it as an invitation to walk up to him. He smiled and shamelessly sat right by the blond. He glanced at the screen that was once more monopolizing Roxas' attention. The boy was concentrating to make a small character in a pair of shorts move at his will.

"Didn't you have a report to finish?"  
"I'm taking a break to help you with this."  
"I don't need your help!" The blond snapped.

"Of course you don't. How many times have you lost so far? Twice?"  
"Third time's the charm!"

Roxas' mood changed from relaxed to cold and distant. Ah, no, not that face, the other man thought. With that face… there was no way he would be able to hold back. He strategically grabbed the teenager at the waist and lifted him to settle him authoritatively over his lap. He watched out as the blond predictably tried to hit him with the game controller, and successfully caught his wrist.

"Reno. Leave me alone. I…"

But Roxas shouldn't have lifted his head to complaint, for the red head took that opportunity to seize his lips in a kiss, his smug smile felt by the other boy.  
He licked eagerly those coral lips before pushing his tongue past them and seeking the blond's own reluctant tongue. The younger boy's annoyance was quickly crumbling. Reno only let go of those lips when he was sure he had crushed the blond boy's anger. He still had to suffer a reproachful look, but he was quite used to it by now.

"If you make me lose again..." he warned threateningly.  
"You won't! Here, watch the pro Roxy."

The Turk took the controller from him and leaned against the slender, warm body of the smaller boy.

"Hey! I said I wanted to do it by _myself_!"

The blond yanked the controller from his hands and attempted a quick retreat. He could not get far though, as Reno was still holding his waist and keeping him firmly against his chest.

"Right, right. I'll coach you then."

"… I guess."

Roxas squinted his eyes suspiciously but Reno only answered with an innocent smile. The blond sighed in exasperation. He tried to focus on the game again, relieved to see that the boss had not yet appeared despite the time he had lost because of the red head. The little character made his way across the platform and soon enough the blond had to face the boss battle. The fight started and Roxas felt two wet lips grazing his neck.

"Reno…" he growled.  
"Hm?"

The red head did not stop. His lips travelled to the delicate arch of the boy's nape, then up again toward the soft baby hair at the back of his neck. He breathed against it gently, and then trailed his lips back to his jugular, to finally nuzzle the part of his collarbone that Roxas' shirt did not hide. The younger boy let out a groan of complaint as he felt those caresses move lower, but he did not turn his gaze away from the screen. His fingers ran a little more nervously across the keys of the controller. He had to finish his game quick… That perv Reno had obviously switched to 'action mode'.

The Turk smiled and kissed his way up again, trailing a few kisses on his shoulder, soon baring it to feel more skin. He kissed back to his ear while his hand had stealthily wandered to the blond's stomach. Two fingers slid under the hem of his shirt to lightly caress him there. Roxas fidgeted to try to have him stop, his muscles contracting a little under his touch, still struggling all the while to beat the boss of the level.

"Stop it Reno! You said you'd help me!"

"I think I found something better to do."

Roxas reddened when Reno started nipping at his earlobe, his hands unhelpful as they were busy holding on to the controller. It was hard concentrating and even more keeping his composure when he had no control over what the other man was doing. He mumbled, still ordering him to stop. But there was no stopping the red head. On the contrary, he was slowly but surely progressing in his ministrations. His hand had already fully disappeared under the boy's shirt and was delightfully, sensually caressing his belly. His tongue played over the tasteful skin.

"Re… Reno…"

"Come on, say you don't like it," he breathed smugly in his ear.

Roxas tried to growl but a sigh of pleasure escaped him instead. The red head had had time to tame his young lover, refused more often than he could remember, and he had learned well how to break his resistance. Rule number one, find all the sensitive spots on your victim! His hand slowly moved up his chest until it was brushing a nipple. A shiver ran down Roxas' body. His hands were gripping the controller tightly, but now it was in an effort not to give in to that pervert of Reno… His character was losing the battle back on the screen, energy level dangerously lowering as he was hit over and over by the enemy's projectiles.

Roxas' heartbeat accelerated and his breathing became more labored as the red head played expertly with his neck and chest numb. He bit his lower lip to hold back a whimper, inwardly cursing Reno and the man's tendency to take 'breaks' from his report writing.

"Please," he moaned.

It was useless now though, as a big colorful 'Game over!' had appeared on the screen. His little character was floating in the air, very dead, still holding to his key-shaped weapon. Reno seized the hand holding onto the controller. He let the black wire slide between his fingers and tugged to drop the offending object on the floor, before promptly bringing his hand up again to resume his assault on the boy's body. That hand caressed his thigh and slid up to his hip.

"Roxy," he whispered; voice heavy with desire.

The blond boy had lost the game against him, just like he had lost at his video game… He lifted his head, ice blue eyes still glaring a little, but already hooded with a veil of desire. A triumphant smile spread on the Turk's lips. He seized Roxas' lips with his again, nipping at them, licking them delightfully, and finally kissing him passionately. Roxas was tenderer in his kiss, as if to balance Reno's devouring passion. His hands returned the favor, languorously caressing his body, not hiding his pleasure any longer. His desire only intensified – the heat of that desire made him a little dizzy.

"Oi! I hope I'm not intruding."

Reno broke their kiss and looked up. His emerald gaze locked with that of the trespasser.

"You are," he replied flatly.

The intruder raised an eyebrow, hardly surprised by that answer. Reno had not let go of the blond boy, but Roxas had used the brief distraction to get a grip on himself again, hastily lowering his shirt that Reno had happily pushed up. His cheeks were red both from pleasure and embarrassment. The newcomer settled comfortably on the low table across the sofa where the pair was sitting.

"Can I watch then?"  
"Watch all you want. I'll have Roxy all for myself!"

Reno stuck out his tongue at him, then once more kissed the blond's neck. He nipped at the skin and licked it quite provocatively and sensually – eyes locked with Axel's at all time.  
But Roxas didn't want for him to go on like this… It was all too embarrassing to be watched by Axel this way.

"Stop it Reno!"

He managed to grab those wandering hands and gave a desperate look to Axel. The second red head thought that Roxas had never looked so cute. His hair was disheveled, his lips parted to let out his soft panting. His ocean-like eyes were troubled and his cheeks were red. Such an arousing picture…

"Yes Rox?"  
"Axel… can't you help me?"  
"Help you with what?" he asked, his tone calm and aloof when inside all he wanted was to devour those lips, that skin, his...

The blond groaned, slapping the restless hand that was crawling under his shirt again. To have Axel so far and Reno so close was… frustrating. The two of them relished in playing with his nerves and feelings. But Roxas knew they didn't mean to hurt him. It was their own little rivalry game, their own way of being around each other.  
The teenager held out his hand toward Axel, his eyes wet and veiled, and a most irresistible pout on his face. So irresistible that Axel had to cling to his willpower not to simply jump on him. The red head swallowed and waited painfully.

"Axel, please. Come save me from this dangerous pervert who's holding me prisoner," he whispered.

Roxas knew it was low from him. Axel had to raise an eyebrow, those words working wonders.

"Save you? Me?"

The man got up and advanced toward them like a prowling beast. He knelt by the small blond, his grin widening. He leaned to him until his lips were right against his ear and whispered.

"How do you know I'm not a 'dangerous perv' too?"

He lapped his cartilage, hands moving to his thighs while his gaze sought Reno's. The latter gave him a proud smirk. There would be payback for starting something when he wasn't there, Axel thought, moving his lips soundlessly to mouth a 'bastard' to the other red head. Reno kept grinning, amused, before replying in the same silent way with a 'dumbass'. Axel did not wait long before turning back to Roxas, his grin even more feral than before, and one of his hands sliding over a reddened cheek.

"Axel," the boy begged.  
"Hm… I'm gonna free you Rox'. Don't worry."

The man kissed him with tenderness and passion. He moved closer still, and pulled Roxas from under Reno to bring him against him. The other red head didn't complain at the loss of Roxas and his extra body heat, but he quickly latched onto his small lover again. He busied himself with his neck, hands roaming once more over his body. Meanwhile, Axel had let go of Roxas' lips to rest his forehead against the boy's, tongue lapping the tip of his nose once to soothe his pouting, irritated lover. Said lover was not too happy to have the other pervert pressed to his back, now sandwiched between the two red heads.

"What? I'm here now. Isn't it what you wanted?"

"You didn't _save_ me," he growled.

"Depends what you mean by 'saved'…"

His placed soft kisses down his face and his hands joined Reno's to warm the already burning body of their younger lover. Reno left the base of his neck alone, leaving a nice hickey against the pale flesh. He whispered by his ear.

"Weren't you the one saying…'three's the charm'?"

His only answer was a groan. His two partners sported mirrored amused grins.

"You'll pay for this," he groaned, heart thundering like it only did when he was with the two loves of his life.

**The End**


	2. Halloween Party…

This is my second piece of writing with the pairing ARR. It is of course dedicated to the great Nijuuni.  
Thank you to everyone who faved my first fic and thank you for the 2 reviews!

**AlairCadno:** this oneshot will answer your question about Axel and Reno's relationship.

Big thanks to Jaina who translated this from French. (I wrote this fic as a present to Jaina who wanted more RenoxAxel loving XD)  
I hope you like it !

./○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\.

**Halloween Party…**

A blond angel walked past, closely followed by two demons. Well, an angel dressed as a pirate for that Halloween night. The blond had grudgingly agreed to go to the party with the two older perverts. Reno's boss had forced him to attend the party, wearing a costume if he didn't want to be in big trouble. The Turk had opted for a 'Turk-like' costume... He had customized one of his suits by tearing the fabric in several places. A few fake wounds to finish the look, and a red tie that his dear Roxy had put around his neck himself and that Reno therefore wore proudly. And of course, his trademark goggles on the top of his head. Axel was there as "bodyguard" of the blond angel – to annoy his beloved older brother of course. He was dressed up as a vampire, in a sober black and red costume with a long cloak.

The two red heads ogled shamelessly the lithe appetizing figure in front of them. Their young lover was pouting, vexed that they had hidden the sword he had planned on bringing along. For his own 'security' Reno had pleaded, but Roxas knew they were simply scared he might use it against them. Axel leaned to his brother and whispered in his ear.

"It's a shame you'll be busy all night."

Reno's green eyes left Roxas' backside with regret to meet his partner's gaze.

"What? You're planning on leaving early?" he asked innocently, smiling.  
"Me? Leaving with Rox while you die of boredom here? Never!"  
"Axel brother, don't even think of doing anything without me," Reno whispered calmly. "You're on enemy ground tonight."

The younger red head raised a brow, a little intimidated by the threat and by the number of Turks in the room. He fidgeted, then let out a chuckle, soon echoed my Reno's matching snicker. He let go of Axel's shoulder, only to hit him on the back of the head warningly.

Not too far ahead, Roxas' blue gaze drifted to the two men, wondering what they could be plotting. Well, probably something perverted, as usual, and most likely something that involving him. He had better not know. The two accomplices walked up to their little lover, each wrapping a protective arm around his hips while the said blond lover gave them a suspicious look.

"What are you planning?"  
"Nothing!" they replied in perfect synchronization.

Roxas sighed. That was enough of an answer. He had been right, his buttocks would suffer the consequences.  
They passed the door at last to the charity party. Reno was sporting a fake security badge just to annoy those who were working there that night. He strode in, still holding Roxas across the waist, fingers brushing Axel's hip at little at the same time. Reno left Roxas to his brother's care to greet a few people.

"You want a drink Roxy?"  
"Yes, I didn't come here for nothing."  
"Hey, Reno!" someone called him.  
"Shit…"  
"Sorry brother. Rox and I will keep a drink ready for you."

For the sake of bothering his brother, Axel pulled Roxas tightly against his side and walked away with him. He waved at his older brother who predictably grumbled an insult. The blond boy looked back with a little smile. Reno forced himself not to sulk and dealt with welcoming his acquaintance with a smile of his own. Axel took his darling little blond toward the buffet, curiously eying what was served.

"Anything that doesn't have alcohol in it?"  
"Er… How about sangria? You'll like it!" the red head answered, reaching out to hand a glass of it to his lover.  
"You're not trying to get me drunk, are you?"  
"Me? Why would you think that, my Roxikins?"

The teenager rolled his eyes and Axel gave him one of his charming smiles.

"You won't get drunk from one glass, Rox. I promise."  
"You'll pay if I do."

Roxas took the glass and smelled the contents, before trying just enough to wet his lips. The youngest of the lovers was undoubtedly the most serious of the three. He had better be, considering the temper of his two perverted lovers. The red head was waiting for his reaction, eager to please his love.

"It's… alright. The alcohol isn't that strong."

Axel beamed, happy he liked it. He took a glass for himself, before guiding Roxas to a calm spot. He took a chair, sat down, and pulled the small blond across his lap. Roxas was tightly pressed to him before he could protest.

"Axel!" he complained, two ocean blue eyes glaring at the red head.

He tried to get up, but his lover wrapped a strong arm around his waist.

"Come on Rox. We should take as few seats as we can. And I don't mind at all."

His emerald gaze had locked with the two ice-cold irises, and he tried a smile that could melt more than one hardened heart. Axel knew people were watching. He didn't want to embarrass his short lover, but… he didn't want to miss an opportunity to be with him because of other people. His victim let out a little groan of displeasure, before having a gulp of his drink, a lovely little pout firmly drawn on his face. Roxas looked around the room. He noticed Reno who was talking actively with some bald guy and a few other people in suits.

Axel risked letting his hand travel across his lover's stomach, brushing there gently, chin resting on his shoulder. One look to Roxas confirmed that the blond was busy watching Reno and his colleagues.

"If you'd rather go home, just tell me," he whispered in his ear.  
"And leave your brother here?"  
"Of course. It sounds ever better that way to me."

The red head placed a brief kiss on his neck before straightening to drink a long sip of his sweet drink. Roxas turned a little more to him, his blue gaze fixing Axel most reproachfully.

"Aw, I'm just kidding!" he snorted with a kiss to his temple. "Unless you really are bored."  
"I'm alright for now. And… you're here if I get too bored, right? You said you'd keep me company as well as playing bodyguard for me."  
"Oh yes I did."

Axel licked his lips playfully, his lover tasting sweeter because of the drink, while sliding two fingers under his pirate shirt, stroking skin with an innocent air. Roxas rolled his eyes again at the provocation. He was a little surprised when he briefly met Reno's eyes who was gazing their way. Naturally, a large smirk graced Axel's face as he looked at his brother in turn. He brought his face closer to Roxas', as if to say "what a shame, I can do whatever I want and you don't." Reno scowled with a look of challenge. If Axel kept it up, there would be payback. Roxas frowned at Reno's angry look and glanced at Axel.

"Axel, don't get on his nerves."  
"Why? I think it's funny."  
"I don't like it when you two argue."

The red head laughed softly against his neck, then kissed his cheek gently.

"Fine. I'll stop, sweetheart."

Roxas granted him a smile and hoped that Axel would keep that good resolution all night long. Reno itched to go to them, but he couldn't quite escape talking to his colleagues, to his friends, to the friends of his friends… Only an hour later did he finally managed to come back to them, having watched them from afar as often as he could. Axel had been "good", only teasing Roxas now and then. The red head had been more bored than his young lover who was discovering for the first time what a society gathering was like.

"Bored already?" the Turk asked with a smile.  
"Bored to death," his brother moaned.  
"Axel," Roxas sighed.  
"You said you'd keep me a drink."  
"We saw you drinking all night long already," the younger brother snorted.  
"You can finish mine if you want," the blond offered with a smile.  
"I'd love to."

Reno took the offered glass to finish Roxas' sangria while Axel sulked.

"You shouldn't make Roxy drink."  
"It's not like he'll fall over from just two glasses. Not that he'll ever hold his liquor like you do."  
"Everybody his fault. You smoke, I drink."

Roxas frowned, not liking when the two brothers bickered. The blond watched them for a while, then he got up. Axel was quick to whine at the loss of his lover's warmth.

"Where're you going?"  
"I need to move my legs."

He glanced back in a way that said "well, are you coming or not?" Axel and Reno shared a look, and matching grins bloomed on their face. The Turk left his empty glance aside and followed closely behind Axel who was already after the blond. Axel took his time on purpose to have a good view of Roxas' backside. He whispered to his brother.

"I shouldn't even think about it, right?"  
"Yeah, we're at my boss'."

The red head's green gaze met Reno's again and their smiles only widened. They quickly caught up with Roxas and wrapped their arms around his hips. Unlike his brother, the Turk knew his way around the place.

"There's a very interesting room over there."  
"You don't mean a very isolated room where no one will bother us, do you?"

He squinted his blue eyes at Reno who innocently shrugged and guided them down corridors full of the latest technology. Reno made sure the room was empty, then let them in.

"Not bad!" Axel whistled, looking around.

The room was obviously one for leisure. There was a pool table, a mini bar, comfortable armchairs and what was most likely a card table. Roxas pulled himself from the two taller men to look closer at the pool table, before hoping on top of it.

"Careful Roxy. That green carpet is hell of expensive."  
"I don't think the green carpet is what costs the most in this room."  
"Just don't damage anything, or it's all for my head."

Axel had moved to Roxas, his grin all too eager for Roxas not to guess what he had in mind.

"Don't even think about it," he snapped.  
"Think about what, love?"

The blond raised a finger in accusation.

"Don't have perverted thoughts. And that means Reno too!"

He poked Axel's forehead and the red head complained with a beaten puppy look. The other 'pervert' was not too happy to be scolded as well.

"Hey, I didn't say anything and I haven't touched you at all!"

The Turk had moved to Roxas' other side. The blond had both red heads in front of him now, both waiting for a good reason not to have their fun. The blond glared daggers at them. No meant no.

"Just… take care of your hormones by yourselves!" he snapped.  
"By…"  
"Ourselves?"

The two red heads looked at each other with incredulity. Roxas was usually not one to say such thing, especially since they were brothers. Neither of them wanted the other to be… the dominant one. Yet Roxas was telling them to deal with their libidos by themselves. Two green-eyed men stared at the blond. Two identical smirks spread on their lips.

"You don't want to help, I take it?" Axel drawled, wrapping an arm around Reno's waist.  
"No."  
"You don't want to… participate," added the Turk.  
"No."  
"All right!"

They turned away from him, faces only inches apart, breaths brushing each other's lips. Reno slid his hand sensually under Axel's black shirt, while his brother grabbed his blood-red tie playfully. He pulled on the red fabric to bring his brother's mouth against his. He lapped his elder's lips, and then pushed past them for a deep kiss. His other hand was not idle, caressing Reno's torso gently. Reno's hand trailed up to undo the cloak, which fell forgotten to their feet. He opened Axel's shirt and touched warm skin contently. The older red head pulled Axel flush against his body. Their kiss became more intense, languorous, more passionate.

Roxas was still sitting right in front of them. It was a bit… strange to see those two touching so sensually – strange, but also frustrating. They were doing fine without him. It was quite… arousing to watch those kisses and caresses. The blond didn't move. He swallowed, blue eyes riveted to the exciting show not to miss a moment of it.

The two accomplices were having fun teasing Roxas in such way. Axel let go of Reno's lips after a last long lick, then targeted his neck for more tender kisses, then moved up to his ear.

"How much longer do you think?"  
"Not much," he smirked discreetly while nipping at his little brother's earlobe.

They went on with their teasing embrace, their caresses more and more heated. Axel's shirt was fully opened, and it was only a matter of time before Reno lost his. His suit jacket was already in a heap on the floor. His cadet playfully ripped the Turk's shirt off to bare his skin, and promptly kissed his shoulder and nipped at the tender skin there. Reno smiled in amusement and let out a pleased sigh. He provocatively called Axel's name aloud.

Roxas was getting restless. Maybe he shouldn't have encouraged them… but he had not expected those two alpha males to take him to his words. He was dying to slip between them, to feel their warmth, their caresses…

"Enough!"

Twin green gazes turned to him slowly. Axel was lazily resting against Reno, his head on his shoulder and his hand stroking his lower back.

"Didn't you tell us to sort it out on our owns?"  
" I think we're doing fine without you," the Turk added.

Roxas reddened, and he promptly looked away and sulked. He knew exactly what to do to soften his lovers. And the "pouting hurt uke" look worked indeed like a charm… The two men shared a look of agreement and let go of one another to go to their blond love. They settled on each side of him and placed a firm hand on his buttocks to pull him closer to the edge of the table.

"You really think we'd leave you out Roxy?"

Reno leaned to him and gently kissed those coral lips.

"You know us better than that Rox."

Axel rewarded him in turn with a kiss and one of his warm smiles.

"You didn't seem to miss me!"  
"Yes, we were missing…  
"… the most important person."

Roxas blushed, in pleasure this time, and looked away. He wrapped his arms around Axel who lifted him. Reno attacked the blond's bared neck. There was nothing better to Roxas than being cuddled by the two men he loved. He shivered when Reno's hands slipped under his shirt. Axel kissed his lips over and over, as if to apologize for leaving him aside. His heartbeat increased. But he liked that frantic rhythm that only those two could produce. He felt alive, and happy.

"Idiots," he whispered, cheeks red from a pleasant warmth.

**The END**


End file.
